True Colours
by FannyJ19921989
Summary: Translate this work into Chinese. Authorized by AkashaTheKitty . 大战结束后，为了让那些压抑的学生们感到节日的快乐与希望，赫敏正在霍格沃茨组织一场圣诞表演。然而，唯一一位自愿担任罗曼蒂克剧的男主角的不是别人，而是德拉科马尔福，他总是把所有和他搭档的女孩赶走。太令人讨厌了。


由于赫敏的提议，霍格沃茨今年将迎来一场圣诞演出。这当然不是因为她对表演艺术充满热情，而是在最近一阵子战争阴影的笼罩下，人们似乎已经忘了该如何享乐。事实上，对于重新开放旧礼堂这项决定，他们唯一的反应就是空洞无神的目光。

该发生点什么了。几乎每周都有人在大厅里崩溃，就像过去的几周那样，并且每次都会让气压变得更低。每个人都需要意识到他们依旧可以心怀希望，去生活，去爱，去放声大笑。

在第一次会议上，陆陆续续来了三个男孩和四个女孩，然后再也没人出现。赫敏没泄气，而是决定利用仅有的这几个人。没关系，就算没人看上去愿意每天浪费几个小时，而且她自己不得不安排好一切事宜。啊，真是个快乐的季节。

其中一个男孩是马尔福，这更没帮上多少忙，他大概只是来这里无情的嘲笑她。她能坚持下来，但有时候她会思念哈利和罗恩，他们都觉得自己已经学了足够多的东西，并且做好了进入现实生活的准备，因此他们一个都不会来报名演这个剧的。

"好了，有人自愿来演女主角吗？"她问。毕竟整个剧本只有两部分。赫敏还没准备好迎接惨淡的上座率。

四个女孩立刻举起了手。最终，鉴于这次选拔根本没基于演技，她让她们抽签决定谁是替补，替补的替补，以及替补的替补的替补。最后一名替补，一名看上去很狡猾的斯莱特林女生，询问如果前两位的身上发生了什么不幸的事，那她能不能顶替她们。

赫敏决定留意一下她。

"有谁自愿来当男主角？"一只手高高举起。"还有谁？"她受到了刺激，但即使是她最真挚恳求的眼神都没法打动其他两个男孩。他们死死盯着自己的鞋子，仿佛突然发现了它们迷人的地方。她无能为力。"好吧，"她说。"马尔福，你来当男主角。"

他用一个相当讨厌的，自满的微笑回应了她。她痛恨他和剩下的人都能笑得出来。

然后她为了不耽搁时间，派了另外两个男孩去寻找一切他们在舞台上用得着的东西，让那些不情不愿的替补们开始布置布景。

当她把剧本给马尔福和女主角时，他甚至都没提问，只是拿起剧本开始阅读台词。也许这能行得通吧。

* * *

这行不通，一点都不。

几天之后，她派出去的男孩很明显已经不想找任何道具，那些不担任浪漫女主角的女孩们也开始变得对这个剧毫不在乎，围坐在一起叽叽喳喳的聊天—并且，哦，还有马尔福，马尔福。

他第一次找她出去讨论剧本的时候，她觉得浑身不舒服。第二次，当他抱怨那女孩不和他一起排练的时候，她开始感到困惑。但从那时候起，情况越来越糟。

剧本里有段吻戏。在大结局的时候，一个吻象征着一个幸福结局。很明显马尔福抱怨的是那女孩不愿意和他"排练"那段，那才是他的重点。他一直在骚扰那个可怜的女孩，让她和他排练那段，因为"没个好结局算什么好故事？"

所以赫敏发现自己失去了一个女主角。她不可能再说服那个女生再给自己一次机会，于是她在不得不恭喜那位替补晋升了之后，愤怒地把马尔福拉到一边。"别再骚扰人家了，不然你就给我滚过去一个人布置背景板上的天气！"

又一次，他用那种令人恼火的方式微笑。"我很擅长下雪。"

* * *

马尔福没有尝试着去吻第二个女孩。总有点事发生，对吧？但赫敏注意到这个女生每回都哭着远离马尔福。

"你没事吧？"赫敏终于开口问道。

"我...没事..."她含糊地说，伸出一只手揉了揉鼻子，露出一副痛苦的表情。"只是...我很抱歉，马尔福，但是你实在太臭了。"

很可疑，他看上去丝毫不在意。

"你可以走了，"赫敏告诉她，"但是马尔福，请给我个解释。"

马尔福跳下舞台，悠闲地走向她。"我没试着吻她。她不喜欢我的新饮食，这可不是我的错，"他随意地告诉赫敏，即使她对他的存在已经开始干呕了。他伸手接住细小的，脆弱的，正在飘落的雪花。"但我还是可以布置天气。"

* * *

第三个女孩，比她的前几任还要胆小，只坚持了两天，就告诉赫敏马尔福一直盯着她的脸看，让她感到十分不舒服。

不知怎么，赫敏觉得这不是个巧合。

问题是，除了他不幸的赶跑女主角的习惯，马尔福是唯一一个看上去有点奉献精神的。他从容的熟悉了他的台词和站位，轻松的布置好了他们需要的天气效果，甚至帮助其他人找道具，这也逼着另外的男孩真正做了点事情。

他好像希望表演顺利，又好像不希望。这很令她感到困扰和烦躁，而且有些让她分心，但她承担不起这一切带来的后果，这意味着她不能按时准备好一切。

不久她发现了件迷人的事：前两个本来打算放弃女主角之位的女孩打算伸出援手，而第四个女主角正在角落里熟悉着她的台词。第一个女孩会缝纫，这帮了他们很大的忙。而第二个女孩除了八卦并没有什么擅长的事。男孩们仍像往常在外搜索。虽然他们很有可能是跑出去玩噼啪爆炸牌了，但目前为止他们的确找到了点好东西。

"我可以用点复方汤剂—不，不用这个..."赫敏咕哝着，恶狠狠的朝着背景施了道咒，留下了一条烧焦的痕迹。

"她说什么呢？"那个八婆问其他人。

"你！"赫敏粗鲁地指着她。"把你的头发剪了，穿条裤子，把肩膀也垫厚点...你能假扮成男孩吧？"

她得到了声气愤的尖叫，八成是不的意思。她都快被全世界烦死了，当天的事还没做完赫敏就离开了。

她快到大厅时突然想起自己落下了书，于是又折了回去。当她推开礼堂大门的时候，她听见那个八婆说，"格兰杰还没意识到马尔福这么做是因为他喜欢她吗？"

彻底的无稽之谈！但她并不想理那些讨论，于是当她出现时，她表现的好像她什么都没听到。

* * *

为了用最少的资金买到那些没法捡现成的道具，他们要去一趟霍格莫德。赫敏获准找一个人和她一起去，于是她让其他人对此进行投票。当第二天产生的唯一人选是马尔福时，她实在不能抑制住叹气的欲望。

他举起了手。"决定是一致通过的。"

"当然了，"她嘟囔着，和他一起出发。

"我会表现的很好的。"

"是的，毕竟你的过往记录是这么的优秀。"

她的语调引来了他阴沉的一瞥，但他耸了耸肩。"我不再是那个样子了。我正在弥补。不管怎样，至少我正在尝试。"

"何必呢？"

"想听实话？"

"不，谎言总能阐明一切。"

他似乎在强忍笑意。"说得对。我已经决定我需要能够再次直视别人的眼睛，不然我活不下去。你和你的朋友是最困难的一部分。"

赫敏指了指当地的一家巫师用品店，让他知道他们的目的地。"但这是为了什么？"

"因为我累了，格兰杰。我对只能感受仇恨，愤怒，羞愧感到疲惫。我希望去享受快乐，享受生活，但我知道我绝不能实现这个愿望，只要你还是用这种...这种眼神看我！"

赫敏从没意识到自己是怎么看他的。"什么样的？"

"像别人失去了生命，我也不配活着。"

"我不是这么—"

"但这是事实，格兰杰。你就是这么看我的。这就是为什么我得让每个和你一样的人确信，我已经改变了。不这样做，我就只能继续保留我丑恶的一面。"

这的确说得通。但她该和他说什么？比如她已经原谅他了？那肯定是假话。"我不希望你去死。"

"但你也不希望我快乐。"

令她惊讶的是，他说得对。她不可能让自己变成一位真诚祝福他能够快乐的圣人。这里还有这么多的悲伤，他怎么能够去享受快乐？"你的笑让我感到自己不受尊重。"

"因为你在怪我。你觉得我不配活着。你充满希望的表演活动不适用于我。你更希望我余生躲在羞愧的阴影里。"

他们到了商店，他走了进去，欢欣鼓舞地说，"嘿，你不是要一个巨大的沙漏吗？这有一个。但沙子是往上走的。可能会有点尴尬。"

"马尔福..."

"不。我们就这么...做吧。"

赫敏觉得这会是一个非常好的主意。

没多久，她就意识到这家商店并不能满足他们的一切需要。出乎赫敏意料的是，马尔福知道该怎么解决：cain夫人的古董商店。这是那种隐藏在小巷里的，充满了垃圾和一些深藏的宝物的古董商店。不幸的是，那里的确有很多不错的道具，但它们超出了赫敏的预算。

马尔福看上去并不在意，而开始和那位年轻的出奇的店主聊天，显然她不介意这个男学生脸上轻浮的微笑。

赫敏又一次感到烦躁，她开始浏览那些舞台上完全用不到的不值钱的小玩意儿。这儿没什么特别的，但有一枚戒指，一颗微型水晶球安置在一个漂亮的银色底座上。赫敏拿起戒指，戴上了它。这颗水晶球的大小有点不符合她对于戒指的品味，但她喜欢这枚。

直到水晶球变成了一种讨厌的黄绿色。当马尔福回来时，她仍然沮丧地盯着这枚戒指。

"如果我们能帮她打点广告，那么她会免费把这些东西借给我们。你玩完那些垃圾了吗？"

水晶球颜色变得更暗。她抬起了头。

"要不就买了那个心情戒指，不然就把它放下，"马尔福说，"走了。"

心情戒指。当然。"我一分钱都没带，"她说，摘下戒指，把它放回了桌上。她通过猫头鹰已经差不多完成了她的圣诞购物，并且不打算为她自己再添点东西。

"那就从麦格给你的那袋钱里借点。这只要几个西可，而且如果你没注意到的话，我刚刚为咱们省了一大笔钱。"

"我永远都不会！不经允许借钱是—"

"原谅我。我刚才忘记了我在和谁说话。"他发出了一种令人恶心的声音，然后在赫敏意识到他在做什么之前，买下了那枚戒指。

"你在做什么？"

"只是拿点西可买件垃圾，格兰杰。别管了。"他把戒指塞进她的手里，开始把她推出店门。

"我会还给你的！"

"当然，如果你这么享受浪费我的时间。回去前想来杯热巧克力吗？那会是个很棒的放松方式。"

"什么？"

"看看四周。霍格莫德已经装饰一新，而且这儿的某个人肯定比我更会操控雪。"

他是对的。不仅是大街上满是漂亮的圣诞装饰，整个镇子都是银装素裹的一片。而霍格沃茨的城堡上看不见一片雪花。但他的真实意图是什么？他知道她付不起帐，并且她怀疑三把扫帚根本不提供热巧克力，那就剩下帕笛芙夫人的..."

"我觉得我们该回去了！"她转身朝城堡狂奔，下意识地握紧手中的戒指。

* * *

通常，赫敏觉得自己是个通情达理的成熟的年轻女性。但这些天，她不得不承认她不是这样的人。马尔福和他的最后一位女搭档有着不可思议的化学反应，这部剧进展越来越好，但她也变得越来越不可理喻。大家几乎都觉得他们要假戏真做了。

如果他想要吓跑那个女孩，那他为什么要浪费大家的时间。

这一切在一天排练时积蓄到了顶点。马尔福在台上犯了个小错误，然后她爆发了。当她冷静下来反省时，她一点都不为自己骄傲，但在那一刻，一切都似乎事出有因。但事实上，当她完成手头上的事时，每个人都离开了，除了马尔福，他坐在舞台边缘，蹙着眉毛，望着他的手发呆。

赫敏的戒指变成了浑浊的绿色，丝毫不能减轻她的烦躁。

"那个，"马尔福终于开口了。"老实说，我不知道你因为我压力这么大。我知道我给你带来了点麻烦，但..."

"你打算什么时候把最后一个女孩吓跑？"

"我没有。"

赫敏哧了一声。

"真的！"他坚持道。"她就是那个原因。我真的很喜欢她，她也想当女主角。我知道这很不好，但我已经试着在弥补了！"

赫敏盯着他。"你...真的...什么？"

他耸了耸肩，尴尬地看向别处。"一见钟情的迷恋不只属于格兰芬多好吗？我可以离开了吗？"

赫敏突然转身离开了。戒指里的绿色开始旋转。这就是个垃圾。没用的，蠢到极点的垃圾。她无法再承受它的重量，于是她使劲扯下戒指，把它丢到走廊一边，跑回了她的宿舍。

* * *

没多久她就后悔扔掉了戒指。它也许又廉价又没用，但它真的很漂亮。她和马尔福不能和谐相处并不是这枚戒指的错。于是她返回寻找戒指。它不见了。她甚至尝试召唤了它几次，但都没有成功。

现在她是真的很沮丧了。

* * *

下次参加排练时，她努力克制住了自己的情绪。她意识到她需要为自己最近的行为道个歉。很明显，马尔福的存在让她没法处理事情。

当她进入礼堂时，一道奇怪的目光盯上了她。那个八婆和会缝纫的女孩正在角落里窃窃私语，马尔福正躺在舞台上，盯着天花板发呆。

"你的搭档呢？"赫敏问，产生了种不好的预感。马尔福的心动对象应该已经来了。

"跑了，"马尔福回答。

"我明白了。"赫敏深吸一口气。"她什么时候回来？"

他慢慢地坐了起来，在舞台边晃着腿。"她不会回来了。"

"你干了什么？"

那个八婆走上前来。"他没—"

"很难理解吗，格兰杰？"他用一个讨厌的假笑回复她，忽视了那个女孩。"我在这儿的工作已经完成了。"他跳下舞台，走了出去。

* * *

几天后，那个八婆带着哀求的目光找到了赫敏，"他没把她赶跑！"

"什么？"

"他没有。"她做了个深呼吸然后连珠炮一样的说了起来。"我以为他不想让你知道，而且也许他真的不想，但我觉得这太蠢了所以不管怎么样我还是告诉你了。她很讨厌，说了很多有关你和你的，呃，脾气。刚开始他忽视了她，但她没停。所以他说你一切正常，每个人都有几天很糟糕，然后她...嗯，发火了。她用一些很难听的词汇来称呼你，然后让他当着你的面重复这些词，否则他会后悔。他拒绝了。很明显他们在一起了。你也许碰巧—？"

"他为什么不直接告诉我？"

"哦。我试着问他但他只是说这没什么关系。他说不管怎么样你都会觉得是他的错，用那种方法帮她当上女主角。你能不能...和他谈谈？"

她真的该和他聊聊了。至少弄明白他为什么要骗她。

* * *

"你好啊格兰杰，假如我拿那个女生能保守多久秘密作赌注，我赌一个加隆，押在明天。"马尔福合上他正在读的那本书。

"所以，我要迎来什么？更多刺耳的尖叫或者用楚楚可怜的小鹿眼睛同情地看着我？看上去我永远搞不懂你。"

赫敏盯着他的手。"你最好给我解释下你为什么戴着我的戒指。"

他咧开嘴，但眼底毫无笑意。"我找到了它。我本来想戴着这个来取笑你，但我觉得你根本不会注意到。"他抬起手，似乎想仔细端详他小指上的戒指。"我发现了些很有趣的效果。"

水晶球中乌云密布，偶尔闪过几道闪电。

"你为什么要说谎？"她问。

"你其实已经作出决定了。"

她确实想都不想就把错推到了他身上。"对不起。这不公平。关于这场表演，你的贡献比我的更大。"

"不。"

"是的，就是这样。"

"并不见得。你让大家团结在了一起。而且我打赌你比任何一个人都熟悉台词。嘿！如果—"

"绝对不行。"

"为什么？我以为你想挽救这场表演。"

"如果我上台了，那每个人都会看见我。即便是我自己都厌倦了这张脸。另外，即使按照业余学校表演的标准来看，我都是个糟糕的演员。我不可能发挥好的。"

"这就是个爱情故事。"

"这是关于一个男孩被一切他无法拥有的事情所蒙蔽，他想方设法得到它们，但他却忽视了自己现已拥有的，当他醒悟时，一切都快要来不及了。我觉得我们之中的太多人执着于已经失去的东西，但他们忘了自己仍拥有可期的未来。"

"你的观点对他们或许起不了任何作用。"

"你是想说， **已经** 没用了。而且我觉得也许的确如此。但这是值得的。假期特别能让我们意识到自己的漏洞。"

他皱起了眉毛，似乎在沉思，然后他突然说，"嘿，我得走了！"赫敏还没反应过来，他就大步流星地走了。

"你还没把戒指还给我，"她嘟囔着，但忍不住笑了。不管那意味着什么，当他离开时，戒指变成了澄澈的天蓝色。

* * *

接下来的几天，她甚至都没能接近马尔福来观察戒指的颜色，更不用说把它要回来，但他和大家相处的还不错。一两次，她试图靠近他—毕竟她真的很想要回戒指—但每次，他都试图消失。她不得不承认他正躲着她。

好极了。

她不需要心情戒指来告诉她这让她感觉如何。困惑，烦躁，和一种受伤的感觉在她心情清单的前面，尽管没有具体排序。

过去的几个小时里她什么都没做，这让她更加沮丧和不满，她清楚的明白一切都为时已晚，覆水难收，她对马尔福穷追不舍，这起多大用场，但她很快堵住了那个八婆—看看这个女生对我做的好事。那八婆只是结结巴巴地找了几个借口，然后飞一样地溜走了，赫敏觉得自己再也抓不到她了。

不管怎样，没什么大不了的。明天就是最后一天—这部剧应该上演的日子—再过一天，每个人都会放假回家。如果马尔福想在今年剩下的几天里躲着她，那随他去。

* * *

"格兰杰，快来。"

赫敏从她的书里抬起头，看见马尔福正焦急地盯着手表。这是他们在学校的最后一天，赫敏只想在平静的阅读中度过。"去哪儿？"她问。

"你马上就明白了。"他不耐烦地朝她做了个手势。

她叹了口气，合上书，有些期待地起身。

"我懂，我懂。"他说。"快跟上！"他抓住她的手腕，拉着她向前跑，强迫她不落下或者摔倒。

几分钟后，他们来到了旧礼堂的大门前。"马尔福，你什么意思—"

他竖起一根手指放在嘴唇上，然后打开大门，把她推了进去。他指了个地方让她过去，然后关上了门。大多数位置已经被学生和老师坐满。他们要表演吗？但谁来当女主角？那个斯莱特林女孩回心转意了吗？赫敏眯起眼睛，巡视着观众席，但她根本看不清有谁在那里。

于是她坐到马尔福指给她的位置上，决定看看他们的表演。

大幕一拉开，赫敏就屏住了呼吸。布景很美。一切都和她想象的一模一样，即使她决定认清时间和金钱都有限这个事实。魔法效果美的难以置信，并且为整个布置增添了几分柔和感。

表演开始了。赫敏惊讶地发现扮演沉浸爱中的年轻女子的是那个胆小的女孩。如果斯莱特林女孩弃演，她还以为那个八婆会顶上她的位置。但几分钟后，奇怪的事发生了。那个会缝纫的女孩...穿着一样的打扮登上了舞台。赫敏震惊地捂住了嘴，猜测这是不是安排好的。马尔福转过身，先是一愣，然后问那个女孩，她是不是对她的头发做了什么。这随即引来了一阵笑声，然后他们继续照剧本进行。

不久又有一次变换，这次是那个八婆，马尔福说这几天他都快认不出来她了，更多人笑了出来。第三次变换，又是那个胆小的女孩上台，但这次马尔福问道，"你去哪儿了？"观众们笑得无法自制。他甚至公然为cain夫人打广告，但一切都做的那么的幽默，观众们不可能不捧腹大笑。

严格的来说，表演中发生了点小事故。马尔福不得不引导着那个胆小的女孩说出她的台词，八婆总是表演超时，而他自己每次都差点被同一个道具绊倒，格兰杰都快怀疑他是有计划的。除此之外，一侧的背景松了下来，雪总在错误的时候飘下，而且小龙的雕像因为和另一个道具靠的太近，差点把整个舞台烧掉。

总而言之，这是她看过的最不可思议的事情。当幕布落下—有点早了—她只能和其他的观众一样，一边擦着眼泪一边欢呼。

* * *

表演结束后，到了用餐的时间，所以赫敏没机会和马尔福他们说话。一吃完，她就到每个桌子上寻找女孩们。她们都一致地说—马尔福推动了一切发生，如果没有他，他们都不可能在这么短的时间里排练完第三部分。每段戏中间的这段空闲时间对她们熟悉台词至关重要。赫敏赞扬了这个计划的明智，但她再一次被告知这都是马尔福的主意。

马尔福肯定很忙。

他正在自己的桌上吃饭，和其他人交谈，她靠近他的桌子时奇怪地感到害羞，于是她决定在大厅外等他。她会用自己的感激迎接他，然后告诉他他不需要再弥补什么了。这会是圣诞假期的完美开始。

当他终于出现时，她又一次感到害羞，让她不得不在心里狠狠踢了自己一脚，然后才能开口喊道，"马尔福！"

他转身朝她走来。"我以为你走了。"

"哦，对。不，不是。很明显。"她皱起了眉头。

"感谢我很尴尬吧，嗯？好吧，让我们找个更私密的地方，这样的人就不会无意听到什么。"没等赫敏回答，他就向前走去。

"太荒谬了！"她反对道。

"有点..."他嘟囔着，转了几个弯，来到了一处被废弃的走廊，通过那里的几扇美丽巨大的窗户能看见外面群星闪耀的夜空。"但我有点累了，我想静一静。不知怎么过去的这几周里我有点缺觉。"

"那我不该跟着你。"

"我少了这么多睡眠，你跟着我总没什么吧。"

"我真的很感谢你。"

"我知道。"他在窗沿坐下。"大家都很开心，不是吗？"

"你的插手真的很有用。交换的女孩啊，道具的布置啊，你差点摔倒啊..."

"嘿，我筋疲力尽，而且紧张的要死，我能记得我叫什么都是个奇迹了，更不用说所有台词！我想我应该被允许摔倒一两次。"

"五次。"

"什么？"

"你被绊倒五次。"

他沉下脸。"如果你已经批评完我了..."

"不，不，不！我喜欢那些摔倒！特别是那些东西像是真的吓到了你。"

"它们真的吓到我了。我都忘了一大半的表演。"

她笑了起来。她真的忍不住。他盯着她，然后她笑的更厉害了。终于她停下了，"嘿，马尔福？"

"嗯？"

"你生我的气吗？"

"生气？"

她指了指他小指上的心情戒指。"红色和闪电。愤怒，是吗？"

他睁大了眼睛，迅速扯下了戒指。"不是，据我看来，颜色的变化是很随意的。比如，你碰到我的时候，戒指是绿色的，但当我平静地阅读时戒指也会变成绿色。所以，呃，不要太信这个。"他把戒指递给了她。

"所以它为什么会变成红色？你戴着的时候为什么老有闪电？我戴着它的时候，它就只有...云和漩涡。"

他咽了口口水，看向别的地方。

她戴上戒指，叹了口气。"看，很无聊。"

"它只是件垃圾，赫敏。"

当他说出她名字的时候，她战栗了下，立刻有一道银色的闪电划亮了水晶球里的橙红色。她瞪大了眼睛。"哦。"她的心砰砰乱跳。她手忙脚乱地把戒指塞进了口袋。"你是对的，垃圾。"

他凝视着她。"那是真的吗？当你对着我喊的时候，你嫉妒了吗？"

赫敏的脸颊开始发烫。"我...呃...你为什么会这么..."

他站了起来，抓住了她戴戒指的那只手，然后把戒指从她的口袋里拿了出来。"吸引，"他说。"当我被你吸引时，闪电就会出现。"

闪电的光让她不知所措。她真的希望他放开自己的手腕。他的手指在她敏感皮肤上留下的触感正在让她的血压—和戒指—一起变的疯狂。

"我们明天就要回去了，"他平静地说。"时机有点不对。不过我可以拜托你件事吗？"

"什么？"她努力克制住嗓音里的沙哑。

"每个女孩都不愿意演接吻的那段。她们说不想让你又一次嫉妒。我努力了这么久，都没得到过一个吻。"

一个吻？这很容易不是吗？她看着他的嘴唇，试图按下害羞。嘴贴着嘴。她之前做过这种事。这不会太难。她深吸一口气，把手放在了他的肩膀上，贴近他的嘴唇。他的双臂立刻环上了她的腰，把她搂的更近。

她从没想过自己会吻德拉科马尔福，但她正在这么做。不用管那个傻戒指了，她的内心已经成了一个有颜色的漩涡，越来越快，几乎就要迸发出来。

一切都超出了想象，于是她结束了这个吻，远离了那个头晕目眩的德拉科。

"好吧，"他喃喃地说，眼神还没聚焦。"我觉得事情就这么解决了。"

"我希望这值得你付出这么多。"她谨慎地说。

那时，他慢慢笑了。"节日快乐，格兰杰。然后远离韦斯莱，他有过机会了。一月见。"

然后他吹着口哨离开了，赫敏发现，这是很久以来的第一次，她正期盼着某些事情。


End file.
